Penguinslovely
by TWILIGHTROCKS13
Summary: Based on the line "Penguins. Lovely." in eclipse, i think. what if they really do go to antarctica, and... what if there really are pentuins.
1. The secret

_Penguins. Lovely._

here you go!! this is my first fanfic so dont be too harsh!

Chapter one- The Secret

This was better I had ever imagined. Edward was all mine. Forever. Even though he had always promised he was mine forever, what could an ordinary, teenage girl do to make sure. Or should I say ordinary, human, teenage girl. Ever since Edward finally had changed me, everything has been perfect. I am finally a true cullen, everything I'd ever wanted happened. I mean, I always knew I'd be very thirsty, and would have to hunt a lot. I didn't know that I'd have to hunt quite this much, but Edward said that it happened sometimes in the beginning. Edward had been taking me hunting every day to make sure nothing went wrong, and it was going very well. Thinking of Edward… I was sort of thirsty… I felt beside me and felt the soft blanket of our king sized bed, nothing more. "Edward?" I whispered. It wasn't any help, I could see that his scent had left at least 30 minutes ago. I hadn't even noticed him go, but then again, I was kind of occupied by my real life dreams. I got up, quickly smoothed out my appearance, and glided silently down the stairs. Halfway down, I started to hear the soft murmur of voices, so soft I wouldn't have been able to hear if I had ben human. Then I heard more then one voice, and realized the whole family must have been ther. I stopped. 

"Is it normal?" I made out Edwards voice first, it sounded anxious. He must have been speaking to Carlisle because he's the one who answered.

"I don't know Edward, I've never heard of it before. A moment of silence passed and then Jasper piped up.

"She feels fine, but if something happened, she wouldn't be. She's been thinking of Charlie a lot." 

Charlie?! If they were talking about Charlie…then it all cliked. I'd ben hearing anxious voices every once in a while, and worried glances, but I'd never put it together. It was something everybody had been trying to hide from me!

I know it's a cliff hanger, but... I am evil!!


	2. Not Perfect

Chapter 2- Not perfect

My life was not perfect. People are in danger because of me, innocent, normal people. My life had been shattered in a matter of seconds. I knew exactly what was going on. They had all made it sound like it was perfectly fine to be thirsty more then everyone else, while they had really just been talking about it behind my back. I suddenly felt excluded, rejected, and like a freak. I still wasn't right, still not normal, even as a vampire. I definitely did _NOT _want to go hunting anymore. One small, tearless sob excaped my mouth, but it was enough. Everything went silent in the other room. I ran back up the stairs, into mine and Edward's room and locked the door. It didn't help anything of course. 2 seconds later, Edward was on the bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap. I curled myself int his arms and continued crying tearless tears.

**EPOV**

I ran up the stairs, flew through the door, and immediately pulled Bella into my lap. Of course, I already knew what was wrong, and we had hid this from her for this exact reason. I knew that if we had told her, this would have been the exact outcome. But I had to ask anyway.

"What's wrong love?" I asked, carefully kissing her hair.

"You know perfectly well!! I'm a freak!! Not only cat I be a normal human, I'm a freak vampire too!!" she practically screamed at me. I pulled her closer, and sighed. Knowing Bella, it would take her a _very _long time to convince her she was not a freak, which she was definitely not! I thought for a minute before saying anything, carefully choosing my words.

"You are not a freak! If you took a survey, I'm sure you wouldn't find a single person who said you weren't normal… unless the said you were too beautiful." At that, I turned her around, tipped up her chin, and kissed her gently. I don't think this helped too much, and she continued to sob.

"If I were normal, I wouldn't be what all of you were talking about down there, If I were normal I wouldn't be drinking 5 innocent animals blood a day, If I were normal I'd have been just like you!!"

Of course she was being irrational, but that's just Bella. I just sat there comforting her, and eventually she stopped. I thought that maybe she had decided she wasn't a freak, but she surprised me once again. As soon as she turned to face me, I knew this wasn't the case. She had on a very serious expression, the one she'd always used when she was determined to get something done. I just waited, knowing she would tell me her mind soon. Sure enough, a few seconds later,

"We're going to Antarctica!" she announced. I was taken completely off guard. She sat there, measuring my expression. I composed my face, and thought about it. While I was thinking, I looked at Bella's face. Finally, I spoke up.

"Why?" I asked.


	3. Antarctica

_Revise- We're going to Antarctica. She announced. I was taken completely off guard. She sat there, measuring my expression. I composed my face, and thought about it. While I was thinking, I looked at Bella's face. Finally, I spoke up. "why?" I asked._

Another chapter!! Yay!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3- Antarctica

I watched her reaction. It looked like she was about to start crying again, but she didn't. Finally she answered me.

"Edward. What would you do if you were putting innocent people in danger just by existing." she didn't give me a chance to answer.

"You wouldn't just sit there, letting these people live in danger. _I_ won't live like that. I am not going to put these people in danger. When we leave, or when I leave, if you wont come-"

I broke her off.

"I'd stay with you Bella, of course I wouldn't leave you by yourself! But why _Antarctica_! We don't have to go there, you could just leave here, go to somewhere far away, and warmer." I added. I could tell by her face that she wasn't going to change her mind.

"There are people all around the rest of the world, people I'd be putting in danger wherever we go! In Antarctica, there wouldn't be anyone to put in danger!! There'd be Penguins, Seals, maybe even some Polar Bears!! NO PEOPLE! We'd only have to live there until we figured out what was wrong with me anyway!" Her voice broke on that last line. I sighed. There was no way she would stay here, and there was definitely no way _I_ was staying here without her!! She could tell that the fight was over, and a huge smile broke across her face. She leaned in to kiss me, and of course I had to end it.

"Thank you so much Edward! I promise we wont stay long! You will be back to grizzlies and mountain lions in a few months, a year at most!" I just smiled at her, still not to happy with the fact I would be living off _penguins_ for a year!

**BPOV-**

He had agreed to come! And after only a few minutes of begging too! I couldn't believe it! And then it sunk in. All my joy and excitement from Edward coming wore off, and sadness slowly sunk into its place. I would be leaving this place, my new home, for an undecided amount of time! I had only been here a few months, and now we were leaving. I felt like crying again, but before I could, Edward pulled me up off the bed.

"Come on." Edward said to me. "We've got to go talk to the rest of the family." I realized that the rest of the family might not even be coming with us, and that really did make me cry again! Edward dragged me down the stairs, and into the dining room, where the rest of the family was already waiting. Alice must have seen something, because no one looked confused, they all just looked upset.

"_BELLA_!" Alice whined at me. "There's no shopping in _Antarctica!_ how am I supposed to keep up to date with the fashion world in nowhere-ville!"

I half smiled at her, and then sadness overwhelmed me again.

"Alice! You don't have to come. Me and Edward can go alone if you want to stay here. I'm not going to force you to move because of my problems. It's all your guys' choice."

Alice frowned at me but I just ignored her. I looked around the rest of the table. For one of the first times ever, Emmett wasn't smiling. He was looking at Rosalie, who had a disapproving look on her face. Then I turned to Carlisle and Esme. Their faces held identical expressions, and I was sure they had already made up their minds.

"I'll start with Carlisle and Esme. Would you like to stay here in your home, or come with me and Edward to Antarctica?"

"Bella, your part of the family now, families do things for one another. Of course we're coming with you."

I smiled at them and moved on.

"Alice?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Of course I'm coming. If I didn't, who would be there to play dress up on. Don't think Antarctica's gonna stop that!"

I scowled at her. Before I could ask, Jasper replied too.

"I guess I'm in too. I'm not going to stay here without Alice, or Carlisle and Esme." Finally, I turned to Emmett and Rosalie.

Emmet now looked decided, and Rosalie just looked mad.

"What would be the point of here without you sis'!!" Emmett announced loudly. "I'd just be stuck here with Rosalie….. but now that I think about that-" I cut him off. "that's good Emmett." And now for the one person who I really wasn't sure of. Rosalie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Muahahaha. Another cliffhanger. Please review!! Tell me if I should continue this story or not! I'm tryin for at least 500 reviews.**_


	4. Leaving

_**Ok fine. I wont wait for 500 reviews. But if u read and don't review, I wont publish any more. The next chapter is ready, so review and I'll post it**_

_Revise- and now for the one person whose vote I wasn't sure of. Rosalie._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4- Leaving

Rosalie. Her face was heavily disapproving. She was looking back and forth between me and Emmett, to Emmett lovingly, to me with obvious hate. Finally, she turned to glare at me.

"Fine." she started with. "I shall come to _Antarctica."_ she practically sneered the last word. "But don't expect me to be nice about it." I sighed in relief. If Rosalie hadn't come, I never would have heard the end of it from Emmett. But now I wouldn't hear the end of it from Rosalie. I sat for a minute, letting that sink in, and then got back to business.

"Thank you all! I will never forget any of this." I said to everyone. "Now… I will be packing my stuff. I will leave sooner then all of you, besides Edward if he's ready, and will meet you all later." I got up, and smiled at everyone before turning to glide up the stairs. I came to the door of my room, and brought out my suitcase. I threw in all my clothes, and a few of my other belongings. When I was done, I put my bag of toiletries on top and went out into the hallway. Edward was there waiting with his bag. His face was carefully composed, but I could see the expression under it. He was standing too straight, too composed, I could see the ancient sadness under it. I could tell that he did not want to leave his home, but that he didn't want to stay without me either. I tried to keep my face blank, but I was sure he could see through it.

"Let's go." I said finally. I started down the hallway. Edward just followed silently. We walked down to the second floor, and then down to the first. Then we were out the door. Going to Antarctica. We were leaving my world.

**APOV-**

AAHHH!! How in the world am I supposed to fit my life into a suitcase?? Going to _Antarctica_! Of all the places with no fashion sense, to go to one without any sense at all! It seemed I would be out of here in……. 7 hours and 12 minutes…. How would I fit all this stuff in by then. I packed all the clothes in my closet, and started on the clothes in the drawer. That took up almost all the space in my huge duffel bag! Then, I went over to Bella and Edwards room and packed some stuff for bella. Knowing her, she probably packed ugly, gray, stinkpants. Finally, all my stuff was packed. I skipped out into the hallway, happy to be done packing, and went to go and find Jasper. He was down in the living room, "watching the news." His bag was already there, next to the couch, packed and ready. When he saw me, he smiled at my mood.

"Happy to leave? I thought you'd be sad. There's no stores in Antarctica, you know." I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled.

"Lets go ya little freak!" He grabbed his bag, and walked over to me. He kissed me once, and then we walked out the door together. Carlisle and Esme were waiting by the Mercedes, and Rosalie and Emmett were loading their stuff into the jeep…. Apparently, we were going to drive with Carlisle and Esme, then meet at the airport. I loaded my stuff into the trunk and climbed into the back. Jasper followed me in. Suddenly, leaving seemed terrible. I seriously might not be able to shop for a YEAR!! Worse then that, bella might not shop for a year!

**RPOV-**

I HATE BELLA!! How come, whenever she wants anything, she gets it! Whenever something happens to her, everyone gets all upset and sorry for her! When she's around, EMMET even gets all happy to see her! LIFE IS UNFAIR!!

**BPOV-**

God, even as a vampire, Antarctica is cold. Not really, but I can tell that it would be. We finally made it here, and after 13 hours on a plane with nothing to _drink, _boy am I happy. I actually made it. Now, Edward and I were setting up where we would live. So far, we had built a 2 story, solid ice igloo. It was actually very impressive and very sturdy. Now we were working on dividing up rooms. Edward and I got the room we built at the end of the second floor hallway, Jasper and Alice got the one next to us (the one with the biggest closet), Emmett and Rosalie next to them, and Carlisle and Esme near the stairs. On the first floor, there was a kitchen with our portable stove, a dining room which wasn't even needed, and a living room with ice furniture. I actually loved it! I started to unload my stuff, while Edward went to "explore" the surroundings. I personally think he went to go find what we would be eating for the next year. Before Edward was back, the rest of the family arrived.

"WOW!" Emmett said when he saw the house. "Nice job, sis!!" He high-fived me so hard it would have knocked a human right out! I smiled at him, and gestured them all inside. When we got to Alice's room, she started jumping up and down in delight.

"I love it!" she shouted, grabbing me and hugging around my waist. She went right in, opened her suitcase, and immediately started unloading all her clothes.

"shoot," she said. "Did anyone bring a clothes iron? This top got all wrinkled!!"

"Here," Rosalie said, handing one to her. She was acting like she didn't like the house, but I saw her admiring it when she thought I wasn't looking.

"What's for dinner?" Jasper asked after a while. Now that I thought about it, I really was getting thirsty, and everyone else seemed thirsty too.

"Lets go see," Carlisle said, and we all went out into the snow. We trudged around a bit, and finally found a group of seals. They weren't nearly as good as the stuff back home, definitely less juicy and more stringy, but they would have to do. They were actually better then I'd expected, or maybe that was just me. The other's didn't seem to agree as much, but they didn't complain. Except Emmett.

"this is disgusting!" he announced on the way back to the igloo house. "I want my grizzlies!"

"Go home and get some!" Rosalie challenged, glaring at the ice. I sighed. Rosalie wasn't going to get over this for a while.

_**So… whad'ya think? Was Alice's point of view good? Rosalie's? I know this chapter kind of sux, but the next ones wont! Remember, if you don't review, no next chapter!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm still waiting for people to review here. Even if you don't like it, I want to know! Anyway, sorry for such a long wait, I'm not even gonna give you excuses. Okay, enough of me, back to the story.**_

_Recap- "Go home and get some!" Rosalie challenged, glaring at the ice. I sighed. She wasn't going to get over this for a while_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5- Starting over

**EPOV-**

As we headed back to the house, no one was in a good mood. Rosalie was mad at everyone, Alice was worrying about her clothes getting ruined by the snow, Emmett was worried about Rosalie, Jasper annoyed that the food here wasn't very filling, and Carlisle and Esme were just worried about everyone overall. Even Bella seemed to be deep in thought. It was a very long walk. Only Alice seemed to get happier when at the house, at the prospect of being able to dry her clothes. She skipped up to her room, grabbed the hairdryer, and immediately put it on high. Esme went to build a fire, and Emmett set up his portable DVD player. Things were starting to go a little easier. But it would still take a while before everyone got used to Antarctica. Life passed like this for about a month, Alice being Alice, Jasper paying attention to every move she made, Rosalie being stubbornly mad, everyone else being bored out of their wits, and everyone living off seals. A VERY boring life.

**EPOV(Emmett)-**

I am done with seals. Their freaking stringy, hard and FATTY meat, and ocean flavored blood. DONE! I repeat: DONE! And don't tell me I'm the only one over seals, I've seen the looks Jaspers been giving to them too. It is time I brought it up with everyone else.

"Family discussion People! Everyone in the living room. Now!" everyone gathered around the fire, even Rosalie.

"I have had enough of the food around here!" I started with, to get to the point. "Enough of all these seals, sea lions, and any other animal whose name starts with s-e-a!" I saw everyone nod their heads in agreement. Then Alice's face went blank a minute. When she was back to earth, a smile popped up on her face.

"Excuse me people, but I believe I have a solution to our problem. There seems to be a pack of penguins down by the river about an hour away from here. Perhaps we could go down there a while?" Yes! Thank you Alice! Always the lifesaver! Half an hour later, everyone was packed and ready to go. Everyone gathered in front, and off we went.

**APOV-**

We're off to see the penguins! The wonderful penguins of…..here! Because, because, because, because…..because of the wonderful taste it has! Yay, we are finally leaving seal territory, even if not for long. I can already smell the smell of the penguins, much better then what's been around the past what…2 months. AW crapp-

"anyone have the blowdryer? I got snow in my boots!!!!!"

Good, Rosalie brought hers. I sat down, realizing too late that the snow was unquestionably going to get on my butt!

"Aw man!" I stood up as quickly as I could and started hopping around blowdrying my butt. That got a laugh out of everyone, and even a smile out of Rosalie. We finally made it to where the penguins were, after everyone laughing at me about a million times. Hey, don't blame me for protecting my clothes. They're all I got. And they're expensive. And most of all, they're _cute! _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Me: **Sorry peeps, that's all for now.

**Alice: **good, I've had enough of you all laughing at me!

**Me: **sorry Alice, I wont do it again!

**Alice: **Are you sure, I see you doing it again next chapter.

**Me: **ummmm…..maybe.

**Alice:** humph. (stalks/dances away)

**Enough of my fantasies, whatcha think of this chapter? Not one of my best, I know, but still tell me what you think. PLEASE!**


End file.
